Within Temptations
by Shinobi illuminator
Summary: One Shot: AidanXFantasus


The sun had fallen over the horizon of the valley, distance wolf's cries echoed through the mountains. Brendan had retired to his bed after a long days work of illuminating; Panger Ban was curled up next to him.

Aidan was still up examining Brendan's work on the book. He was proud to see how his apprentice progressing. But as he looked at the intricate details with the crystal, he could feel a slight headache building up. The old monk grew annoyed with the pounding pains in his head and decided to settle into bed as well.

The night was cool; fireflies filled the fields of the valley while the ice blue moon burned bright.

As tired as Aidan was, he still felt restless and kept tossing and turning in his bed. The soreness in his noggin was not doing him any favors.

'My, aren't you looking well this evening, Aidan…' a strangely familiar voice echoed in his mind.

Aidan abruptly woke up to find Fantasus standing by his bedside.

"Fantasus! What are y—"Aidan whispered, but was silenced as she put her finger to her lips.

'So, it appears you're dealing with a headache. I'll see what I can do about that,' Fantasus smiled as she pulled a healing flower from her gown.

Before Aidan could even sit up, Fantasus sat on his lap. Causing his cheeks to turn a shade of red.

Fantasus dipped her delicate fingers into the bud and offered the nectar to Aidan, who gently suckled it off her fingertips.

Almost in an instant, Aidan's pain began to wither away. The monk savored the nectar and gave a nod of approval. Fantasus smiled as she knelt down and pressed her lips against his.

Aidan eyes widened; he wasn't sure what to think at first. He knew perfectly well it was wrong; after all he was still a monk. But Fantasus's love was far too incredible to resist. Soon his body gave in and began gently touching her in return.

The forest spirit teasingly got up and gestured him to follow her outside the cell. Aidan blushed as he sleepily got up from his bed and quietly followed her into the woods.

He watched as the dark figure vanished into the shadows of the trees. The monk tried to race after her, but the forest spirit was gone without a trace.

"Fantasus?" Aidan called, squinting his eyes in hopes of seeing better.

Only a series of giggles answered his call.

Aidan shook his head and began to make his way back to his cell.

When suddenly he felt Fantasus's arms wrap around his body and pull him backwards. One of her pale hands caressed his chest, the other lead down to his crotch. Aidan shivered to her touch, yet his body didn't budge in protest. Fantasus slowly planted kisses down his neck and playfully licked at the edges of his ears.

"Fantasus… W-what are you?-ah!" Aidan gasped.

Fantasus said nothing and only stroked him harder in return.

Aidan shut his eyes, he wasn't used to being touched this way.

'Are you afraid, Aidan? I can feel you shaking,' She remarked.

"No….. yes. But I… I'm a monk, Fantasus; I'm not supposed to do this sort of thing-Ahh!" Aidan's breath hitched.

'Is that so… Well you don't appear to be disapproving this.' She smirked back.

Aidan shot a glace below to find Fantasus groping his exposed manhood.

Aidan bolted, attempting to cover the root protruding from beneath his robe.

'Oh no, you're not escaping from me _that_ easily!' Fantasus grinned, as she grabbed him by the shoulders.

Aidan let out a yelp as he was swooped off his feet and tumbled onto the ground. Fantasus held him tightly as her hand returned to its work.

Like a moth caught inside a spider's web, Aidan was trapped within her embrace. …Squirming only made it worse…

Suddenly he felt her stop!

Curious he turned around and looked at her.

'Forgive me Aidan… It was very selfish of me to desire this.'

But to the forest spirit's surprise, she suddenly found Aidan kissing her tenderly in return, as he slowly guided her hand back to finish what she had started.

"Please… Don't stop," Aidan whispered.

Fantasus could feel his tongue twirl with hers as she quickened her finger work below. Finally Aidan cried out as he reached his first climax, the sensations sent waves of sheer pleasure through his body. Never had he experienced something so powerful before.

Aidan fell back against Fantasus's chest, savoring the feeling a little longer. The forest spirit smiled as she gazed at the man in her arms.

'Well now, it looks like you enjoyed that," Fantasus snickered.

Aidan blushed and guiltily looked away.

'Come now, I can sense that you've been longing this for as much as I have… Haven't you?' Fantasus said soothingly, as she stroked at his silver locks.

He couldn't help but smile in return.

'You've meant so much to me Aidan, and just look at how much of our time has been taken from us… I want to make up for that lost time.' Fantasus said.

"Even though I'm… Like this?... Why?" Aidan questioned, as he sat up to face her.

Fantasus nodded, 'I believe you already know that answer, Aidan. It may have been years since were separated, but I still love you.'

"Fantasus…" Aidan smiled.

Aidan stroked the forest spirit's raven hair and kissed her again. Fantasus closed her eyes and eased her arms around Aidan's body. She slipped her tongue inside his mouth and let it dance with his once more.

Aidan treated her body as if it were a page from the book of Iona; he didn't dare ravage her so violently with lust. Unlike Fantasus who proved to have a much stronger sense of touch, though it was never enough to put him in discomfort… It only kept him on his toes every once and a while.

The two of them explored each other's bodies as they undid their robes. Aidan froze with astonishment when he caught sight of the Fantasus's beautifully exposed body.

Her snow-white skin and curves looked fairer than the moon itself.

"Have I ever told you how stunning you are?" Aidan observed.

'Do you like what you see?'

Aidan chuckled.

"My dear, in the words of a master illuminator, your beauty is a masterpiece."

She crawled cat-like over to him and licked from the curve of Aidan's neck up to the tip of his chin.

He couldn't hold back any longer, the older monk friskily pressed Fantasus down onto the grass.

Her laughs echoed in his mind as he did so.

Aidan glanced down at her pale breasts, he reached out to touch them but quickly retracted.

'Care to touch?' Fantasus's voice echoed.

Aidan gasped as she pressed his hand onto her breast. The monk was surprised to find just how soft they were. He massaged her breasts and began tasting them experimentally, one at a time. The warmth of his tongue seemed to entice her as she dug her fingers into his silvery hair.

Aidan crept one of his hands down to her abdomen. He dipped two of his long fingers inside of her cave and began thrusting them in and out of her. Fantasus gasped pleasurably, wanting more from him with each thrust.

Aidan slowly pulled his fingers out; they were now coded in a clear liquid. The old monk examined the fluid and gradually licked it off. Fantasus spread out her legs and allowed him to explore her body even further. Aidan hunkered down and glided his tongue inside Fantasus's cave.

'Good… Very good. Now move a little higher… higher- There!'

Fantasus stroked Aidan's head with approval, as she felt him twirling her clit and moistening her walls.

'Please, enter…'

Aidan whipped off the flavor from his lips and settled himself on top of her. The forest spirit grinned in anticipation as Aidan gave a nod and eased his member inside her. Fantasus gasped pleasurably and she coiled her legs around his torso as he began thrusting into her.

It felt so warm inside Fantasus, which caused Aidan to desire her more through every thrust. He could hear her voice whispering his name over and over again like a spell. The forest spirit would gently tug on his silver hair whenever she wanted him to quicken his pace. It was growing harder for Aidan to control himself; just a few more thrusts and he would be one step closer to being utterly spent.

Fantasus let out a series of pleasurable cries as they both came together. Aidan paused for a second to let her catch her breath.

'Ah, how wondrous… Tell me. How is it that a mere monk can master so many secrets _on your first try_?' Fantasus panted.

Aidan chuckled.

"You'd be surprised with how many secrets you'd hear out of confessions."

'Is that so? Then may I show you one of my _secrets_? You may like it,' Fantasus smirked.

"As you wish…" Aidan replied.

Fantasus rolled him onto his back, allowing her to rise on top of him. There she began her pace, riding his member. Aidan soon joined her, gripping her hips and steadily bucking her deeply.

'Yes… You learn quickly,' the forest spirit sighed.

Aidan rose up and kissed Fantasus, who embraced him in return. The forest spirit savored his pleasure as she felt Aidan filling her up with his warmth. It all became too much for the forest spirit and came with him one more time.

The two of them fell back on the ground, overtaken by their pleasure. Aidan pulled himself out of Fantasus and held her close.

"You never cease to amaze me, Fantasus, and that's one of the many things I love about you," Aidan said, stroking her raven hair.

'Please forgive me for breaking your vows.'

"Oh, there's no need to apologize… In fact I thank you for doing it in the first place. What happened here tonight was wonderful, I wouldn't have known otherwise had you not," Aidan smiled.

Fantasus rose up and kissed him one last time.

'I sense you're growing tired, I'll let you rest,' Fantasus said.

"Thank you… Good night, Fantasus." Aidan sleepily whispered.

'Good night, Aidan,' Fantasus replied, as she nestled her head against his chest, listening to the gently beatings of Aidan's heart.

"…I love you…"

Fantasus smiled.

'I love you too.'

When morning came, Aidan found himself back in his bed. But Fantasus was nowhere to be seen.

His smile began to fade.

'Oh come on now! Don't tell me it was all a dream…' He thought to himself, as he inspected his robe to see if anything proved him otherwise.

Nothing… It was as if it never happened.

The monk's attention was soon dragged away by the scent of boiling oats. Brendan was up and about, busily stirring porridge in the caldron.

"Ah, Brother Aidan you're awake. I was beginning to worry if you weren't feeling well," Brendan said cheerfully, briefly turning away from his work.

"Morning, lad," Aidan groaned, as he stretched. "Sorry, I must have overslept or something."

"That's alright, I took care of breakfast this morning," Brendan replied, pouring the porridge into two bowls.

Aidan sat on the edge of the bed, his brow bent in thought.

'It felt so real…'

"Here, this might help you perk up," Brendan said, as he handed him a bowl.

"Ah! Thank you, lad," Aidan replied, helping himself to a spoonful of the porridge.

Brendan sat on a stool across from him, gulping down his breakfast. He couldn't help but notice that something was on Aidan's mind.

Pangur could sense it too.

"Is something troubling you, Aidan? You're awfully quite today," he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about lad. I was just thinking about a… dream I had last night," Aidan replied.

"Of Iona?"

"No... Of Fantasus," Aidan's voice trailed off.

"Oh, I see… Heh, I guess she must have dropped by before sunrise; look what's in your hair," Brendan pointed out.

"Wha?" Aidan responded, pausing from his breakfast to feel around his silvery locks. Caught among a few tangled strains was a healing blossom.

"Wonder how that got there. Its nectar is gone too, that's funny." Brendan observed.

"Heh, indeed…" Aidan smirked.

'So… Maybe that wasn't a dream after all,' He thought.


End file.
